


Accidental Hunger

by MissSparkles



Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Armada
Genre: F/M, Feeding, Gen, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSparkles/pseuds/MissSparkles
Summary: Ratbat never meant to feed on his leader but he was beyond hungry and it would only be enough to make his victim a little tired. But something went awry and he injected the slumbering Mech with a certain poison which has an interesting affect on it's victims. Now, Megatron is a vampire lord and he is hungry.
Relationships: Megatron/OC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF but it's been deleted. This was an RP I worked on, it's not finished but if anyone would like to take it up with me, they could. It was inspired by the fact Armada Megatron has fangs, so naturally the idea of him being a vampire came up. Suggestions are welcome.
> 
> Set on Cybertron.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment.

It was a peaceful night in Kaon. Currently, both factions had ceased fire for a time as they needed time to regenerate and reinforce their defences. Decepticons, however, had very few medics unlike the Autobots who had a fair amount. Which meant non medically trained bots often had to volunteer to help out, including Soundwave who had just finished his shift.

Having just entered his quarters, he released his cassettes as they'd wanted out to stretch their joints as they have been safely tucked inside his chest compartment for a large amount of joors.

"Eject," he intoned after repeating all of their names and several cassettes flew from his chest and transformed in mid air.

"Finally!" Rumble complained. "You have any idea how long we've been stuck in your chest?"

"Enough," Soundwave said sternly, in no mood for complaints, he was tired enough.

Laserbeak and Buzzsaw perched themselves on a small stand that is constructed especially for them while Squawktalk perched himself elsewhere. The other cassettes began doing their own things while Ratbat hung upside down from the ceiling, fluttering his wings a bit to stretch them out before folding them neatly over his little body.

"Hey, Rumble! You wanna arm wrestle?" Frenzy asked his brother in a competitive tone.

"Eh, sure," Rumble said with a shrug and they began their friendly arm wrestling which of course turned into real wrestling.

Soundwave shook his head at their antics before heading over for a cube, Ravage following him. He petted her before sitting down with a heavy sigh

Slugfest and Overkill simply sat somewhere else and spoke about a couple previous missions they remembered while Beastbox was at his little corner where there was a small dummy he'd often pound at.

"I can't wait until we can eat something, I'm starving," Buzzsaw spoke up before adding. "I hope it's made artistically as well."

"Who cares, as long as we get some," Frenzy exclaimed as Ratbat shifted on his perch. Like the others, he was hungry too but the energon they had would not be enough for him. He would need... Something more.

_ 'I hope I can find some recharging victims tonight...' _ The little bat thought to himself. He eyed the air duct off to the upper part of one of the walls he would use to sneak his way around to the Decepticons' recharging quarters but however, he wouldn't go... Not with Soundwave still awake, he would need a reason as to why he's leaving their quarters but Soundwave often did not appreciate him feeding off of others even if he were to be careful.

Thankfully, Soundwave did accept that it was necessary and had not rejected him but he still didn't like being reminded of it. So Ratbat was normally careful to be extremely discreet about his feeding but he was so hungry this night. If he didn't feed soon, he'd go crazy and that would not end well.

It wasn't long before Soundwave decided to head to his berth for a recharge after enjoying his cube and giving his cassettes their energon. He was exhausted from today and needed his rest, he'd been called to the Med Bay after already completing his normal shift and his cassettes had had to wait a very long time to be released. Ratbat finally saw that his chance to slip through the air duct grating and go searching for any sleeping soldiers to feed from. He just had to wait a little longer... Hopefully not for too long but just enough to use his time to feast on a recharging victim after locating his target. He was also grateful that the air duct's gratings were just spread out apart just enough for him to slip in and out silently.

He could sense some mechs up ahead and eagerly sped up but to his immense disappointment, their air duct was sealed shut. He couldn't waste time getting it open and they might awaken so he hurried onward. The next duct was open but the Mechs within were very much awake and active.

Ratbat cursed, he never went for wakeful victims, partly because very few knew of his abilities. He was always very careful to hide his tracks.

_ 'There must be an open vent to someone's chambers somewhere,' _ he thought to himself with a grumble.

Cyclonus was busy talking to some of the others in an annoyed tone. He wanted to fight Autobots _now_ and not sit around and do nothing. "I'm sick of waiting around, I say we go and fight Autobots now!"

"Knock it off," Demolisher grumbled. "We all need a rest but if you want to get yourself blown to scrap, go right ahead."

"But it would be the perfect time to attack, when they're least expecting it," Cyclonus argued.

Ratbat shook his head as he continued along the air ducts, searching for more living quarters, his hunger worsening every astrosecond he wasted and is getting anxious to feed. 'Dammit... Almost no one is recharging...,' He grumbled to himself dreadfully. Apparently, everyone was currently too keyed up and it was beyond frustrating. 

"Come on... There must be someone." he growled, an ache growing in his fangs, he needed to sink them into soft metal and feed.

The little cassette continued, hoping to catch audio receptor of someone recharging. He passed by more and more living quarters but they were either empty or bustling with chatting soldiers. After going through a few more, he eventually caught audio receptor of someone peacefully recharging.

Ratbat turned to see who was the one recharging. His little optics widened at seeing who lay before him, it was his leader and master, Megatron. He slept peacefully and not even aware he was in the room with him. Ratbat wanted to leave but his hunger was growing each astrosecond. He couldn't go around hoping to find someone else recharging. No, this was his best chance he had to take it.

Carefully, he opened the grate and hopped out onto a table down below. Megatron did not even stir, he just continued to recharge very peacefully. But Ratbat knew he would have to be careful, if he woke his leader up then all hell would break loose.

Megatron snored silently as Ratbat silently glided towards the berth, gracefully clinging onto the edge as quiet as he could before pulling himself up. He stared at one of Megatron's neck wires as he looked as if he were under a spell. Slowly and quietly, he crept up to Megatron... Slowly sinking his fangs in eagerly to one of the neck wires also greedily. He was also thankful that just about no one can feel his fangs against their neck wires except for a light sting whenever he fed or lapped at the energon life force.

Ratbat was so hungry that he did not have full control of himself,pleasure and satisfaction at finally getting a proper feed. In fact, he lost himself to the point where at the same time as he fed, his fangs injected a strange sort of substance into the wires. He fed for a short time until when he was startled slightly at hearing Soundwave's voice. Immediately he removed his fangs from Megatron's neck wires carefully, full and satisfied.

/Ratbat, location?/ Came his master voice over their private comm.

"Uh, I'm just returning," He assured Soundwave. "I will only be a few breems."

/Very well,/ Soundwave replied before disconnecting.

Ratbat sighed in relief before licking the spot where he'd bitten Megatron, helping to seal it up so that it didn't dribble. Megatron might feel an itch later on but shouldn't know that he'd been fed on. Without further ado, he flew away and completely oblivious to the changes occurring within the Warlord.

After sometime, Megatron began to awake from his sleep. Something was wrong, he could feel it already. He couldn't explain it, what really was wrong with him but he felt weak and... Hungry.

_ 'What is this feeling... I have been through worse before but... This feeling is unusual...,' _ The Decepticon Leader thought to himself, rubbing his helm slightly as he sat up from his berth, heading over to his personal energon dispenser. However, before he could get there... As he passed by a mirror, he was completely bemused that he couldn't see himself in the reflection.

He paused before trying to wave a hand in front of the reflection but nothing happened. He was starting to get concerned, had his evening Energon been spiked? Was this an attempt to cause hallucinations and make him do something stupid?

_ 'I was sure I did not consume anything strong before my recharge... But why is this... Why do I need something... Something that isn't regular energon!?' _ He growled as he couldn't understand why he developed such a strong need of not energon but... Energon life force? He could do with a check up perhaps just in case if he was hallucinating or not.

"Hurr," he groaned as he stumbled out into the corridor, he really needed to see a medic.

The Decepticons didn't really have much of a medic. so usually he used the Mini-Cons to repair any damage he got in battle but he may be able to use them to find out what is wrong with him.

Megatron headed towards the door as it slid open with a soft hiss, followed by another as it closed. He didn't bother to look at some of the soldiers he passed by that were giving him looks. Why were they staring at him? Either way, he shrugged them off as he focused primarily on getting towards the Med Bay where some of the Mini-Con medics were kept. He kept glancing at some of the soldiers though what did he keep looking at his soldiers for...? And why was this strange feeling building up inside of him getting much stronger?

He couldn't explain it properly, it was like the soldiers weren't there and instead he was passing through a corridor filled with High Grade. With each vintage being more tempting than the last... The kind of High Grade you couldn't wait to sink your teeth into and feed until you could go no further...

Megatron began walking a little faster towards the Med Bay. It wasn't long until when he slammed the door open as some of the Mini-Cons jolted upwards in startle and frantic sounds of beeps, their native language. "Get me checked up, immediately!" He demanded them angrily. "Something feels unusual about myself..."

The Mini-Cons were scared of him but they quickly followed his orders. They hurried around him and began to scan his body quickly.

He grumbled, tapping the side of a berth impatiently, he wanted to get this over with. His mood didn't improve when the Mini-Cons began to chatter to one another, sending him fearful looks. In fact, they had the look of beings prepared to flee at any moment.

"Well!?" He boomed angrily as they jolted, startled at his harsh tone. They looked at one another, in a manner of someone has to go up and tell Megatron what's really wrong with him but they were all too scared that he would punish them heavily because it would be possible he wouldn't believe them. Finally, the Mini-Cons pushed forth one of their brethren as the bot in question panicked in their language which sounded like high pitched beeping but he ceased as he looked up in fear of the Decepticon Leader.

The Mini-Con tried to explain as best he could and get ready to run away when he said it. He began telling Megatron something had bitten him and now he has become a Vampire. His fangs were already starting to show too.

"What?" Megatron said in a cold, dangerous voice leaning down to glare at the Mini-Con, unwittingly baring his new fangs.

"Y-You are a c-cyber vampire my lord," The Mini-Con squeaked. "It means y-you must feed f-from the life force of o-others."

The other Mini-Cons were too scared to move or even walk over to the now Megatron Vampire Lord.

"Feed...?" He repeated. His temper not ceasing. "I don't 'feed' off of the life force of soldiers..."

"But you must my lord," The first Mini-Con said, fearing his was about to be sucked out of him.

"Y-You could from Autobots...," Another suggested in a slight mumble.

"Th... There is also another downside to Cybertronian V-Vampires...," A third Mini-Con Medic said as Megatron turned to look at him, to which the Mini-Con responded by cowering.

"And what would that be...?" Megatron's tone sounding so dangerously venomous and merciless.

"Y-You..." he stammered but didn't seem able to say it, instead twisted his hands and seemed to radiate embarrassment.

"Tell me this instant," Megatron barked, making them all jump and the third Mini-Con to say.

"You will have a high interface drive, my lord."

** "WHAT!?" ** He screamed that much as the whole base shook and even some Decepticons thought they were under attack.

The Mini-Cons panicked and scrambled, scattering all over with frantic beeping as they ran away, looking for a place to hide from his base trembling rage.

However, after his outburst, he began to clutch his helm, the need of energon life force growing as he snarled. He needed to feed, and fast. He wouldn't be able to feed off of Mini-Cons, as they contained only very tiny small amounts of Energon life force. That, and one small suck would drain them dry.

Licking his lips, he marched forward and out of the Med Bay as the Mini-Cons peeped out from their hiding places, trembling with fear. They now had a Vampire Lord to deal with, as if their lives hadn't been bad enough.

"I must feed," Megatron growled low in his throat, instinct driving him forward.

He continued his walk until when he heard a faint noise of someone talking. Strange how he could hear from a slight distance, he traced the sound of the voice where he found a Mech soldier grumbling to himself, stacking a couple crates. He was alone in a storage room with his back to the Decepticon Leader.

"...Stack these crates before next cycle," The Mech said in a mocking tone as followed by a 'hmph'. "Do this, do that... It's always me doing all the hard work... Slagging slackers, I outta teach them a thing or two for ditching me," He grumbled, stacking a crate on top of another.

Megatron carefully approached, as silently as he could. Strangely, his tread was a lot softer than before, almost as though his body knew he was on the hunt and acting accordingly. As the smaller, slimmer Mech began to reach for a new crate, he quickened his pace and then suddenly lunged.

Slapping a hand over the Mech's mouth as he jerked and yelped in muffled fashion, he gripped him tightly with his other arm as he brought his mouth down to the Mech's neck. Sinking his fangs into an exposed neck wire, he began to drink greedily as the Mech moaned with fear, pain, and helplessness. The Mech made an attempt to squirm away but Megatron was having none of that, his grip tightened and the unfortunate Mech was held in a completely vice like grip.

Strangely, the Mech's moans against his mouth seemed to turn him on and he almost purred as he fed. Thankfully for the Mech, some instinct stopped Megatron from injecting the same substance that Ratbat had into him and he finished feeding, the Mech was barely conscious.

"Delicious," he purred, releasing his fangs and licking at the neck tenderly.

"Mmmppffff... Mmmfff... Hnnnpppfffff..." Was all the Mech could say before slowly succumbing into offline, now limp in Megatron's arms.

The Mech now fell to the ground, a certain amoung of life force gone from him and only thing showing was the bloody neck wire from where Megatron sank his fangs in.

Megatron felt completely energised and full of power, he had no idea feeding brought such feelings. Glancing down at the fallen Mech, he shrugged before bending down and scooping him into his arms. Those Mini-Cons seemed to know all about Vampires, they could take care of him.

"Mini-Cons," he barked as he entered the Med Bay, knowing they were there even though they were out of sight. "I require your assistance with something."

For a brief moment, there was silence, until when one by one, the Mini-Cons appeared in sight. They saw as he brought in an unconscious Mech. "...Y-Your first fill, s-sir?" One of them squeaked in fear.

"Hmm, yes, I suppose it is," He agreed thoughtfully. "He is not a vampire, is he?"

"I-I don't think so, my lord," the head Mini-Con said, quickly scanning the unconscious Mech. "But you must be careful my lord, he'll need an Energon drip. You don't want to drain your soldiers."

Megatron gave a frown as he set the Mech down onto a medical berth as he turned around, balling his hands into fists. "There needs to be a cure for this menace... I will NOT have this need get in the way and lose to those accursed Autobots!" He boomed, turning around sharply as the Mini-Cons cowered again, some curling up into little balls, beeping frantically in fear.

"T-There is no cure," One of them managed to squeak. "But if you feed regularly, you need not take so much from your... Uh... Fills."

"You know a lot about this?" He questioned, Eying the shaking Mini-Con.

"Uh, a little," The Mini-Con admitted. "M-Most vampires wait until their victims are recharging so they can take their fill without the bot ever knowing."

Megatron gritted his teeth, fangs fully exposed at the thought of vampirism being incurable. Having high interface drives and the needs for life force is not what he had in store. He was sure nobody, none of his fellow Decepticon Mechs and Femmes were vampires... He was very sure that there haven't been any Cybertronian Vampires in years... Just who was it that turned him into a life force sucking being? Unless...

The Decepticon Leader marched on out of the Med Bay, the door hissing open as the Mini-Cons watched as Megatron left, followed by the door slowly hissing to a close. At least they were glad that he hadn't blown up in the Med Bay, there would be a lot of cleaning to do.

With sad looks at each other, they got to work on the fallen Mech, they would patch him up. Whether or not he got over the attack mentally was of course another thing.

"Soundwave," He barked into a comm. "I require your assistance."

/My lord? ** / ** Came the sleepy reply.

"We need to speak, in private," Came the order. "The briefing room, now. I will have others temporarily clear out of there for our private chat along the way."

/As you command,/ Came Soundwave's curious response and the connection was broken.

Megatron marched with purpose to the briefing room, he was going to get his answers one way or another. There were a few Mechs in there but one look from him was enough to send them running. Or maybe it was because he gave a distinctly dangerous aura this night.

..........

Soundwave groaned slightly as Ravage raised her head, looking at her master who started to sit up and off of his berth. What could Megatron want? Buzzsaw, Laserbeak, and the others were already recharging. Frenzy and Rumble had also fallen into recharge not too long ago after tiring each other out from their wrestling.

"What is it?" She questioned as he sighed and said.

"Megatron: Requires my presence, purpose unknown,"

"Hmm, sounds ominous," She said a little worriedly.

"Orders, are orders," He replied as he stretched, afterwards retracting his visor and face mask."Ravage: Keep others in order during absence."He commanded as Ravage gave a nod. The Communications Officer then left his quarters and towards the direction of the briefing room Megatron requested him to meet him in.

Curiously, there were quite a few Mechs who appeared to be fleeing from there and they all looked rather freaked out. He frowned, did this have something to do with Megatron's request? The Tape deck was starting to get a very bad feeling about this.

Soundwave arrived at the door, punching in a few commands into the keypad as the door slid open and walked in. Strange, he didn't remember the briefing room being this dark... Or was it just his imagination?

"Lord Megatron: I am here as requested," Came his monotone voice, looking around.

"Soundwave," Came his leader's familiar deep voice. "There is something rather important I need to discuss with you."

"I live to serve," Soundwave assured him as his leader stepped from the shadows and the blue Mech froze in shock.

Soundwave was thankful he wore a visor and faceplate, he would very much not want Megatron to look displeased with him if his expressions were shown. Immediately, he cleared his vocal processors and asked."Discussion - Acknowledged. What is it that you request to speak about?"

"I believe you may know the reason for my little... Problem," Megatron stated, his fangs gleaming in the dim light. "And what I'm supposed to do about it."

Soundwave knew very well that no one but one certain cassette would be responsible for this, and would surely need some good disciplining. He knew Ratbat would often glide through the air ducts looking for a recharging Mech or Femme to feed off of to relieve his hunger carefully... But he was not expecting Megatron, of all Mechs, to be Ratbat's choice tonight. Knowing that he fears to feed on him that much. Then the question is left... Why did he inject the substance into his leader?

"I... Believe I can assist," Soundwave finally said, knowing that Megatron would punish him highly if he lied."But I did not... Predict this."

"No?" Megatron questioned. "Did you know your little pet was flitting around feeding?"

"I did but this has never happened before," Soundwave hastened to assure him."I assure you my lord, he will be highly disciplined."

"See to it that he is," Megatron growled out. "I will not tolerate having your little pet turning every single soldier into what I've become." With that, he stomped forth towards the exit as Soundwave quickly got out of his way in a hurry.

Soundwave just stood there, shuttering his optics as he tried to regain his composure. How could Ratbat have allowed this to happen, he had promised that he would not turn anyone, especially a fellow Decepticon. Oh yes, he would need to have a long talk with the vampire bat.

Mentally sighing, he eventually left the briefing room. He wasn't expecting a couple soldiers were standing by the door curiously. Shaking his head, he shooed them away and they ran off. He headed back in the direction of his living quarters.

As soon as he arrived and entered, he looked up at the ceiling."Ratbat: Requesting to speak, immediately,"Soundwave's monotone voice sounding rather angry, a very rare thing to come out of him.

"Yes?" Ratbat said, half asleep. He'd been preparing to recharge and save his energy after such a delicious meal. Why was his master sounding so angry?

As he flew down to Soundwave's arm, Soundwave said in a barely restrained voice."You turned Megatron."

Ratbat's golden optics glowed violently... Did Soundwave just said he turned Megatron? "I... Turned Megatron...?" He slowly repeated, now shaking in fear as he knew what was going to happen to him.

"You fed from him, did you not?" Soundwave demanded and Ratbat nodded, stammering. "I-I did not mean to... I was too hungry... I lost control..."

"N-Nobody else was recharging which made it very difficult for me to control myself after searching for too long... Th-Then I just happened to hear Megatron recharging...," Ratbat slowly squeaked out.

"And you bit _him?"_ Soundwave said furiously."Now our leader is a vampire, a new vampire and I cannot even begin to image the consequences. You will teach him everything he needs to know, we cannot have him turning others as well."

Ratbat frowned as he spoke. "I... Take it that's my punishment... Is it?" He asked, folding his little audio receptors.

Soundwave gave a confirming nod before gesturing he can return to his little space as Ratbat did so. He mentally sighed as he clung to his little space, hanging upside down and folding his wings. _'Just great...'_ He thought to himself grimly.

"Be thankful that is all," Soundwave said sternly."You do not want to turn another, Ratbat, because you will not like 'those' consequences."

Ratbat cowered, he knew his master meant every word and frankly, he deserved it. Vampires did best on their own, meaning there was loads of prey and considerably less chance of being found out. Before tonight, he'd always been careful to find a sleeping victim, fed and then leave them blissfully unaware. But he was small and able to sneak up on his recharging victims very easily, what the pit was Megatron going to do?

_ 'Seems I have to be by Megatron's side for a while... At least enough to teach him the advantages and disadvantages of a vampire...' _ Ratbat thought to himself before finally falling into a deep recharge.

Next cycle

Megatron onlined his optics as he yawned, awakening from his recharge as he slowly got up from his berth.

He stretched out his joints, feeling remarkably well considering what had transpired during the night. Just how long did this energy last, did he have to feed every night or every few cycles? And just who was he going to feed on, he couldn't keep sneaking up on his own Mechs, that wasn't right.

He growled, Soundwave's pet had better have some answers.

"M-M-M-Megatron...?" The Decepticon Leader turned to see Ratbat peeking from in-between some grating of the air duct cover. "Soundwave has sent me to... Tell you more about vampirism..." Ratbat said, stammering in fear.

"Indeed," Megatron stated. "So little vampire, tell me about it?"

Ratbat squirmed as Megatron gave him a pointed look and came out of the grate but well out of the new vampire's reach.

"I did not mean it," he said quietly. "But I was so hungry, I'd gone too long and did not concentrate, it's never happened before."

Ratbat cleared his vocal processors, changing the subject. "A-Anyways... Since you paid the Mini-Cons a visit, judging from y-your scent... I believe you know the basics... Don't you?"

"Yes," Megatron said, remembering their fear with contempt. "I have also fed... A young Mech with his back to me."

He recalled with relish how the Mech had struggled helplessly in his grasp, how it had all been for naught as he'd tasted his sweet life force. What a rush that had been.

"Very well... Since it's been so long since I've seen another fellow Vampire... It may take time to adjust but... You may also find it to your liking once you adjust fully. As an example, you may sound a bit more quieter than before, such as during when you preyed on the Mech you fed from," Ratbat pausing himself for a few moments before continuing. "However, you will need to be careful not to make the... Erm... Same mistake as I have... Just like me, you've also developed a sort of fluid substance in your fangs which can turn victims into a Vampire. But you must not infect others...not even the Autobots, though I don't care if you kill them. But there are some... Disadvantages..."

"And what might those be?" Megatron questioned as Ratbat gave a wry smile.

"Well, the more vampires there are, the less bots there are for us to feed on, it is in our best interests to not infect anyone unless we are reaching the end of our life. We are different enough that we won't be in competition but others would complicate things too much. I personally find it much easier to hunt as I am the only vampire in these parts, no one knows about me and I pass undetected. I fear you will not be able to keep your new abilities a secret so my best advice is to order your soldiers to take prisoners whenever possible unless they want you to feed on them."

Megatron thought for a moment, processing Ratbat's words and advice as he crosses his strong arms. Taking prisoners did not seem so bad, as well as with the fact he wouldn't have to worry too much on having to feed off of his own soldiers too much.

"Also, another thing... You must absolutely be careful not to get impaled by anything sharp... It's a main weakness in vampires. Any injuries you will sustain will strengthen your need to feed... And if you don't feed and become too heavily injured... You may... Well..." Ratbat began to shake slightly, afraid to tell his leader about what happens to vampires that end up heavily too injured or starve.

"I may what?" Megatron asked with a growl, unconsciously showing his fangs slightly.

Ratbat began to violently shake in fear as he squeaked out each word slowly. "You..May...Go...Into...A...Feeding...Frenzy...," The little Vampire Bat was growing more and more scared each passing astrosecond, he hasn't seen proper fangs of a vampire in so long, the ones from Megatron were equally frightening whenever his rage explodes.

"Feeding frenzy," Megatron repeated slowly as Ratbat nodded.

"You would not care who you took, Autobot, Neutral, loyal followers, you would take them on all," Ratbat said before adding the worst bit. "And it's likely you would kill them all."

Megatron frowned, while he wouldn't mind if he went on a frenzy on the Autobots, his men were another matter... he would have to be very careful."

"Keep in mind that while this does not effect me, vampires also from time to time, but not very commonly end up with a high interface drive... When does it happen, I do not know unfortunately. I only know it occurs at random as what I've been told by most victims from the past...," The bat added.

"So one cycle I could suddenly desire to mate?" Megatron questioned and Ratbat nodded. "The need will not occur as often as you need to feed but it will happen. Again, the longer you are denied, the more focused you will become on it."

He hesitated before adding. "I have also heard that in the heat of battle, vampires can become extraordinarily aroused and start seeking an enemy to interface with."

Megatron cursed himself, as he wondered... How in the pits could he tend to himself if he ended up aroused in battle...? He was beginning to both hate the life of being a vampire while liking some of it...

"Very well, how often must I feed?" He demanded of Ratbat who instantly said. "Only every few cycles, you will begin to feel the urge and once you do, I'd start finding someone. If you are forced to use your soldiers, you can do it so they only fall unconscious and regain their strength fairly easily. That first one was because you were new to being a vampire, you should have more control over yourself next time."

Megatron frowned, knowing he has no choice, giving a nod. 

"I will need your presence in case there is something out of place with me or if I'll require... Advice... I will speak with Soundwave about this later," He said as he gestured Ratbat to his arm, which the bat reluctantly flew onto his leader's arm. Even as a new vampire, there was no denying his orders. Together, they left Megatron's personal quarters, ignoring any of the Mechs and Femmes that gave him curious looks he passed by while making his way to the throne room.

"Firstly, I shall inquire about prisoners in other bases and have them moved here," Megatron muttered to himself before saying. 'Do you believe I should inform my soldiers what has happened?'

"Ehhh... It has been many years since a Cybertronian Vampire has been seen... It may take some time for your soldiers to get used to... Additionally, if you choose to do so, you may be forced to find a recharging victim... I would recommend to keep your vampirism to a minimum...," He whispered to his leader.

"Very well, I will listen to your advice," he said with a nod. "But it will be necessary to order them to bring me prey, for both my hungers, I cannot be constantly searching for that or the Autobots may gain the advantage."

He suddenly smirked as he imagined showing an Autobot his fangs on the battlefield, they would probably lubricant themselves.

They arrived at the throne room, Starscream, Shockwave, and Soundwave were already there with a couple regular ranked soldiers working.

"Greetings, Megatron," Shockwave idly said, not looking at his leader as he continued with his work.

Soundwave nodded at him, he looked very tired and unhappy, he'd probably be worrying about the situation all night. Starscream greeted him but seemed to pause as he examined his leader. There was something different about him but he could not put his finger on it.

"Gentlemen," Megatron said as Ratbat flew to his master and perched gratefully on his shoulder. "I have a new directive for you to pass onto those under your command."

"Anything, my liege. What is it that you request of us?" Shockwave pausing his work as he looked up at his leader.

Soundwave also paused to look at Megatron, awaiting the order.

"I want all Autobot prisoners that are not in poor condition to be transported here," Megatron commanded as Shockwave and Starscream looked mildly surprised, this seemed rather out of the blue. "Especially if they are young or Femmes."

Without hesitation, Soundwave spoke."Acknowledged: Proceeding to direct commands."

Shockwave dared not to ask as to avoid angering his leader but also gave the command to the soldiers under his command.

"Why are you interested in young bots and Femmes?" Starscream couldn't help but question.

Megatron looked over at his Second in Command. "Is there a problem, soldier?" As Megatron spoke, Starscream then began noticing the fangs in his leader's mouth. He knew Megatron had small ones but these fangs were larger and longer than the ones he originally had. Something seemed off.

"No, I am merely curious as to your purpose," Starscream said carefully, trying not to stare too hard at those fangs. "What will you do with them? Threaten Prime with their demise?"

"I may have... Even better plans for these prisoners..." Megatron simply said, though it had made the Seeker even more curious but either way, gave the command to his soldiers. One way or another, he may figure out what could Megatron want with them when he does not have his shift going on.

Megatron smirked before questioning his commanders on more familiar topics of discussion, which they answered readily. Starscream noticed that Soundwave still seemed a bit uncomfortable and wondered if he knew the reason for Megatron's strange request. Well, he would see if his Seekers had captured any Autobots and monitor the situation closely.

**_ A few joors later... _ **

"Megatron, I have brought you the requested prisoners," Starscream stated to his leader as he sat on his Throne. "Do you wish for me to bring them in for your inspection?"

Megatron lowered the data pad he was idly reading, looking at his second in command. While he did not need to feed yet, perhaps it would be good to inspect them at least.

"Very well, bring them in," he said with a nod, hoping they were in reasonable condition. There was not much point in feeding on a badly injured bots, he somehow did not think the taste would be as good and probably not as satisfying.

Starscream nodded as he motioned a few of his seekers to bring in a few prisoners. They came in with two Autobot prisoners that struggled, trying to break free of the Seekers. However, they stopped as they were brought to Megatron.

They were young but not younglings, they were likely a step above rookie. To Megatron's satisfaction, one of them was a Femme, a slim yellow thing that had a scout's build. The other was a green Mech, he also had a Mech's scout form and was standing protectively beside his fellow prisoner. Apart from some dents and scuffs, they appeared to be in very good condition.

_ 'Hmm... Yesssss... These will do nicely the next time I need to feed...' _ He thought to himself idly, the prisoners were not liking the mischievous looks Megatron had given them... Just what could he want from them?

"Very good Starscream, you have done well," he acknowledged his Seeker commander who looked pleased but still rather curious. Ah well, let him wonder.

"Take them to block 15, in separate cells," Megatron now ordered, this was an area close to his quarters and a fairly quiet part of the base. "Continue to give them prisoner rations but leave them be apart from that."

The Seekers nodded as they began dragging away the prisoners out of the room and towards block 15. Starscream was still too curious as to why he needed these prisoners for... He shrugged as he excused himself, returning to his work... He just needed to wait for his shift to be finally over.

Typical young Autobots, they tried to struggle and also question Megatron's motivations but he did not reply. He had no idea but it was not their place to know the reason, no doubt Megatron would reveal it soon enough. He never did anything without a reason even if said reason was rather strange.

He would keep a close optic on the situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is having a good weekend.
> 
> If you enjoyed this please leave a comment.

Later that cycle

As Megatron continued to monitor a couple things via a large screen up on the wall in front of his throne, he suddenly felt the urge to feed.

He licked his lips, he had two Autobots to chose from, both in separate cells so that one would remain utterly ignorant of the situation. But which one should he go for? It occurred to him that he should probably save one for interface, the urge hadn't hit him yet but could easily do any cycle now.

"Hmm..." Megatron stood from his throne as Ratbat flinched as he the large Mech stand. Shockwave looked up at Megatron and couldn't help but ask. "Something troubling you, sir?"

"Not at all," Megatron replied smoothly. "But I believe the time has come for me to personally examine the prisoners Starscream has brought me."

The Seeker continued his work, daring not to pause and look... Though he should probably try to excuse himself, he could do with a cube of Energon soon anyways. Which also gave him the chance to find out what Megatron wants to do with those prisoners...

"Megatron, may I be excused?" he asked politely as Megatron glanced at him.

"...Granted," Megatron simply said as he walked out of the throne room and towards Block 15.

Starscream quickly hurried out of the room, intending to grab a cube and then find out Megatron's purpose. Despite the fact he'd found those prisoners, Megatron still had not revealed what he actually wanted to do with them.

After grabbing his cube, he quietly began following Megatron but at a safe distance. He had to be as quiet as possible as he was well aware Megatron would not appreciate his actions. Thankfully, Seekers and a other few aerial types were very light transformers, so it would often be quite difficult for him to be heard if he wanted to be sneaky. He'd sometimes take short brief pauses, hiding to take a sip of his cube.

If Megatron did spot him, he would simply say he was heading to a quiet spot to drink his Energon in peace. Even if he was forced to stay away, he would not have lost anything so he continued trailing his leader. Eventually, they arrived at block 15 and Megatron paused, apparently deciding between the two cells.

Before Megatron did anything, he carefully observed all around, making sure nobody is in sight... Starscream immediately hid behind the walls to avoid being detected. _'Just what could you be doing, Megatron... This is very unusual...'_ Starscream thought to himself as he heard one of the prison cells open, which caused him to peek at what's going on.

He heard a gasp, obviously one of the prisoners were very surprised at the abrupt entry of Megatron into their cell. Megatron went inside and the door shut behind him, annoying Starscream as he could not see what was going on.

If he could, he would have wished he had stayed away.

 _'That's right... Surveillance cameras. Each prison has one...'_ Starscream quietly made his way to the control panel, not surprised that the controls were empty, a tad bit rather dusty as it seemed this prison hadn't been used in quite a while. He began onlining the control panel as each little visual onlined, waiting for the right camera to online of the cell Megatron went in. _'Come on... Come on...!'_ He growled impatiently in his thoughts. _'Just what could you be hiding...'_

Finally, the connection was through and the screen began to boot up, Starscream growling at the slowness. Once the image was up, set a few breems to before he entered, he eagerly watched to see what Megatron was up to.

He saw his leader standing in the cell, smirking at the shaking prisoner who despite trying to appear brave was obviously very afraid. Words were exchanged but sadly this camera did not have any sound, irritating Starscream as he promised to get this fixed. But then Megatron began to move towards the young Mech and that's when everything changed.

Dumbfounded, Starscream stared blankly at the screen for a few as Megatron grabbed onto the frightened squirming Mech as he sank his fangs into their neck... While he couldn't hear anything, he could tell the Mech was screaming out of complete fear, trying to break free. Since when did Megatron started feasting on energon life force...? This was something he'll have to be aware of if Megatron were to target him. He would not dare allow himself to be easily fooled and become the next victim to be bitten, thankfully his leader could not fly but the Seeker could. Without any delay, he had to return to his post before Megatron could tell he was watching everything as he offlined the control panel, quickly hurrying back.

He glanced once at the cell where the attack was happening, shuddering as he picked up his pace. Arriving at his work station panting, he started to work again, hoping no one would comment on his sudden arrival.

Thankfully, no one commented other than a few lower ranked soldiers only giving him brief looks, wondering what was his hurry before continuing their work. It didn't concern them after all. 

A few breems later, Megatron marched into the command centre, looking exceedingly pleased with himself. Starscream tried not to image the state of the Autobot prisoner but focused on his work as he tried not to imagine what those fangs would feel like if they ever pierced his neck.

"Was the prisoner to your satisfaction?" Shockwave asked suddenly and rather unwittingly.

Megatron simply glared at Shockwave, as the single optic Mech apologised and continued his work. "Forgive me... I won't ask again...," He replied, resuming his work.

"Good," Megatron stated, siting himself down on his throne. "Soundwave, what have you to report?"

 _'He doesn't want to discuss it,'_ Starscream thought to himself, thankful Shockwave had asked so he didn't get growled at. Megatron wanted to hide the fact that he fed from others' life force by visiting Autobot prisoners in quiet parts of the base.

He sneaked a short glance towards Ratbat... If it's anyone that could turn others into a Cybertronian Vampire, it would be him. For now, he decided to simply just continue on with his usual work, but of course keeping an eye on Megatron in case of anything until he would be safe in his quarters, at least thankful that his trine mates all are in the same quarters. Something Seekers primarily preferred.

He wondered if Megatron would do the same to the Femme... And would he just keep those two to fed on. Was that even possible or would he keep needing new supplies of Autobots? And was that Mech even functioning?

 _'I should warn Thundercracker and Skywarp to be aware of Megatron... As much as I don't get along with them very well, they should still be warned in case he could have intentions of turning them into Cybertronian Vampires...'_ He said to himself in his thoughts, frowning. He continued to type away at his work.

Urgh, the very idea of Skywarp becoming a vampire was beyond repulsive. He would need to investigate this further, see if there was anything else he should look out for.

Meanwhile, Megatron was feeling very satisfied, that Autobot had been extremely tasty. He was alive and should recover with a ration of Energon although he'd probably be even more terrified if Megatron fed from him again.

Ah well, at least for now he didn't have to worry about feeding. The other problem however was beginning to make it's self known and he decided he would need to act on it tonight when most bots recharged. Now that would be a rather interesting experience...

Soundwave often looked at his leader's direction briefly from time to time, cursing himself wishing that Ratbat hadn't been so careless when he was feeding... While he sees that Megatron is handling his vampirism well, he still had bad feelings that things could go upside down once the others catch audio receptor of this news.

And what would the Autobots do once they caught wind of this? Autobot prisoners being used as handy prey for Megatron's appetite, they would be furious. Negotiations regarding prisoner exchange could go downhill and battles could become a lot more unpredictable. Megatron's vampirism just complicated so many things...

Primus, he could feel a headache coming on right now.

...................

Starscream's shift had finally ended, he was getting tired of being around the vampiric Decepticon leader as he worked. In truth, he wasn't happy about seeing his trine mates... Especially Skywarp who often kept bragging about how he'd never miss any chance to push a fellow Decepticon down the stairs. He left the throne room and headed towards his quarters while keeping an observing optic on his surroundings.

"Stupid Skywarp," He grumbled. "Serve him right if one of those Autobot twins captures him. At least I wouldn't have to put up with him all the time."

He turned a corner and almost collided with his leader who had been softly walking along another corridor.

"M-Megatron?" He exclaimed in shock and a little bit of fear.

Megatron narrowed his optics at the Seeker for a moment before walking off. "Carry on," He simply said.

Starscream watched for a short moment as his leader walked off, then continued afterwards towards his quarters. As soon as he arrived and was just about to punch in the code to his living quarters, a familiar face had appeared in front of him.

 **"Surprise!"** Skywarp exclaimed as Starscream jumped back in startlement of the sudden appearance of one of his trine mates.

"Skywarp!" Starscream yelled. "Do _NOT_ do that!"

"Why not, it's fun," Skywarp stated smugly as Starscream growled.

"Try it in front of Megatron and see how much _'fun'_ it is," he said with contempt as his trine mate rolled his optics.

Skywarp, using his teleporting ability again this time disappeared and before Starscream could punch in the codes for their quarters, Skywarp had opened the door instead. "There." And again, he teleported, to where Starscream thhought this time was Thundercracker's room.

Muttering darkly, Starscream entered the room as Skywarp asked as he lounged on a berth.

"What's your problem anyway, you've been acting weird for several cycles now."

"None of your concern," Starscream snapped as he wondered where Megatron was off to.

Thundercracker looked over at Starscream, raising an optic brow. "...Something is clearly on your mind, Starscream. You look like you've seen a ghost. That's a very rare expression for you," Thundercracker asked calmly, he was the more serious type out of the three.

"Maybe I have," Starscream stated, going over to a seat and collapsing into it.

"Like what?" Skywarp immediately asked before adding with a snicker. "Shockwave fragging himself?"

Thundercracker gave a sigh and lightly bonked Skywarp on the head with a data pad, to which Skywarp reacted by teleporting over to Starscream in an instant, asking over and over.

 _'Why me...'_ The blue Seeker thought to himself, facepalming.

"It's nothing like that," Starscream snapped. "It's... Much worse."

"What's worse than Warp's suggestion?" Thundercracker asked wryly.

"Trust me, this is worse," Starscream said seriously. "And that's why I don't want you alone with Megatron, ever."

"I'm all audio receptors." Thundercracker placing his data pad down, folding his arms over his chest. "What is it about Megatron? It's unlike you to warn us about him."

"Yeah!" Skywarp replied, warping to another seat. "What's the big deal?"

"You remember those Autobot prisoners we brought to him?" Starscream asked and when they nodded, said. "Well, he will not tell anyone why he wants them but I followed him to find out. And you will not believe what I found out."

"What? What-what-what-what-what!?" Skywarp exclaimed curiously, arching closer to Starscream but then Thundercracker pulled him away. "Skywarp, calm down!" He said sharply.

"Hey....., what's the harm in poking?" Skywarp asked as Thundercracker shook his head, letting go of the young Mech. Thundercracker looking at Starscream again. "As you were saying, Starscream?"

"He went into the Mech's cell," Starscream explained grimly. "So I went to watch using a security camera and discovered him... Attacking the Mech and drinking his life force."

Thundercracker frowned as Skywarp simply said "Ooooohh... Yeah, scary..."

"Megatron... Drinking someone's life force...?" The blue Seeker asked, arching an optic brow. "Starscream, that is what Cybertronian Vampires do, and nobody's seen any of them for many years."

"Well, we've got one now," Starscream said grimly. "His fangs are massive now and he wouldn't drink another's life force unless he had to. I have a theory as to how it happened but do you understand why I don't want you alone with him?"

"Yeah," Thundercracker said with a shiver as Skywarp said. "Whoa, so he's going to eat those two bots?"

"I don't know about eat," Starscream said. "I don't think he's killing them, just feeding from them... That's probably what he's doing right now..."

"Really?" Skywarp said, suddenly grabbing his two trine mates and making all three disappearing in a flash and crack.

 **"Skywarp!"** Starscream yelled at him as they found themselves in the control room of Block 15. "Are you out of your mind?"

"I wanna see if Megatron might be eating any of the prisoners!" Skywarp ran over to the control panel, bringing it online.

"Skywarp, the machine's old... No one has been using these prisons for years, we don't even know if it works..." Thundercracker replied, grumbling slightly due to the sudden teleport.

"It works but I couldn't get sound last time," Starscream stated as Skywarp started tweaking the controls before bringing up one of the cameras. It showed the Autobot Mech, huddled in his cell and looking very scared. Obviously, Megatron wasn't doing anything with him so that left the Femme.

"Alright, let's try the next one," Skywarp said eagerly as he switched cameras and found that Megatron appeared to have just entered the cell. What happened next shocked all three Seekers, even Skywarp.

.........

"Hello my dear," Megatron greeted with a smile as the young Femme looked up at him.

"What do you want?" She demanded, back pressed against the wall, trying to keep away from him.

Megatron smirked as he eyed the fear in the Femme's optics as he approached slowly. "N-No... Please... Stay back...!" The Femme screamed.

"Now my dear, there's no need to be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you," He stated as he came closer, the Femme almost trying to imbed herself into the wall.

"Then what did you do to Steelracer? **"** She demanded as he stopped just in front of her.

"That was something unrelated to this," He said with a shrug. "But don't worry, he's fine."

"Like I believe... no... let go," She screamed as he suddenly caught her in an embrace.

"Mm, no," He chuckled before crushing his mouth against hers. She struggled, moaning loudly but as the kiss continued, a change happened. His body knew what was happening and what it wanted, creating a chemical change within him. Unconsciously, he began to let off a chemical signal or scent that caused the Femme's systems to initiate an artificial heat like programme. It helped that he was kissing her and allowing the chemical to seep into her systems.

As the kiss continued, her struggles became less as he wrapped his arms around her and her body began to respond. It wanted to interface and it needed to interface and this desire was slowly overwhelming her free will. When he finally stopped kissing her, her optics were slightly glazed over as she stared up at him.

Both Seekers were dumbfounded, wasn't the Femme just screaming in fear...? What did Megatron do to them?

"Hey, Hey... Wasn't that Autobot Femme just screamin'...? What happened...?" Skywarp curiously asked, confused about the change in the Femme.

"I don't know but she's not screaming now," Thundercracker stated as Megatron lifted the limp but conscious Femme onto a berth.

"Is his kissing that good?" Skywarp couldn't help but say in disbelief.

"No... Something does not look right... If that Autobot stopped screaming out of nowhere..." Starscream had to take his time thinking... Just why did she stop screaming...? Surely it cannot be what his trine mate said.

"Maybe he did something we couldn't see?" Thundercracker suggested, the camera was aimed at Megatron's back so it was possible he'd... Injected her or something?

Starscream grumbled, he wanted to know how his leader had calmed that Femme down to the point where she wasn't resisting as the big lug climbed on top of her. Oh Primus, Skywarp was going to watch this.

"...Is he?" Thundercracker immediately catching on to what Megatron is doing.

"Oooh, this is better than Shockwave fragging himself!" Skywarp exclaimed as both Seekers just looked at Skywarp, giving him annoyed looks.

"This isn't the time to joke, Skywarp..." Starscream stated with a scowl.

"What, this is great," Skywarp argued as Megatron bent down to kiss his Femme again. "Who knew ole Megs could charm Autobots Femmes... Who knew he could charm Femmes period."

"Urgh," Starscream groaned as Megatron's hand started to snake down the Femme's side.

She was squirming but not with discomfort but with desire, the chemical was working its magic and her body demanded pleasure. Her mind was almost totally locked up and reacting on instinct, something Megatron was enjoying very much.

"So soft,"Megatron murmured as he caressed her armour, making her gasp and whimper."What do you want me to do to you?"

"Mmmmhhh... anything you desire..."She breathed. Gazing into his red optics.

Thundercracker meanwhile, unable to bear whatever else is going on, turned away from the monitor, seeing this somewhat made feel like he was about to purge his tanks. He was not one to commit such a crime such as to observe two Transformers interfacing unknowingly.

Naturally, Skywarp had no such reservation and was eager to see how this would turn out. Would the Femme really do everything he desired? Primus, he was beginning to feel hot just thinking about it, why couldn't he have a Femme like that?

"What is wrong with you?" Starscream demanded as he saw the stupid grin on Skywarp's face.

Skywarp was completely glued to the monitor, ignoring Starscream's demand.

"He's often like that when it comes to these things..." Thundercracker pointed out, he moved off to the side so that he couldn't see anything going on screen.

"Typical," Starscream grumbled, he felt like Thundercracker but his curiosity was such that he couldn't help looking at the monitor every now and again. And he saw that Megatron was getting on very well.

"Take off your upper armour for me," Megatron commanded softly, lightly stroking the shivering Femme's cheek. "I want to see your beautiful body."

The Femme did as he commanded, slowly undoing the latches to her armour. She seemed a bit shy and hesitant at first but then Megatron slowly helped her, which made her even much more shy than before...perhaps a piece of her true personality under a mask.

"Mmm, lovely," Megatron complimented as she looked away, her face slightly warm.

"Tell me, my dear," he said, lightly touching her chest. "Have you ever done this before?"

She shivered at Megatron's touch as she managed to speak. "N-No... I have not... Nnnhhh..." She was beginning to slightly curl her arms over her chest, her body reacting completely as she grows more and more shy.

"A virgin," Megatron murmured softly as he cupped her chin. "Don't worry my dear, I'll be gentle and make sure you enjoy it."

A tear slipped down her cheek, despite her body's desire, it was still her first time and she was scared of the unknown. Everything was happening so fast and she couldn't barely think let alone take in the situation. Megatron kissed her forehead and murmured. "I'll go slow for you, my beautiful Femme."

Skywarp meanwhile frowned, he had been seeing this for too long, he seemed to gain a desire on wanting some of that Femme. However Thundercracker was already catching on to how Skywarp's behaviour was slowly changing. "Skywarp, take it easy... You don't want to get on Megatron's bad side if you dare teleport over there..." The blue Seeker's voice having a hint of frighten, he would not want to be responsible for Megatron's anger if Skywarp dared to teleport himself into the cell.

"And you'd probably ruin whatever hold Megatron has on her," Starscream added. "It's her first time, she's better being under that spell than Megatron being forced to rape her. This must be a part of his vampirism meaning he has to do this."

"Alright, I'll leave them alone," Skywarp said in disappointment, he loved joining couples interfacing, it was one of the hottest things you could do. Sadly, his trine mates usually didn't agree with this and never seemed to appreciate him adding himself to their company if they were with a Femme.

The two continued to observe quietly, Megatron had seemed pleased that the Femme was already riled up by the large amounts of teasing.

"Whoa, this is getting hot," Skywarp said as Megatron gently kissed the Femme's bare chest, making her moan quietly.

"Mmm," Starscream mumbled, knowing he shouldn't be watching but unable to help himself.

 _'Even you, Starscream...?'_ Thundercracker sighed as he shook his head, leaning against the wall as he folded his arms... At times, he felt that he's the only sane out of his trine mates. He had to do his best to ignore the sounds in the background from the control panel... Yet he could somehow feel... No, he should not think of these things... He began muting his audio receptors.

"Don't be such a stiff, TC," Skywarp said in exasperation, wings fluttering as he watched Megatron slowly go lower.

"Ooh, he's getting to the good stuff."

"I did not just hear that," Thundercracker muttered.

He could not believe that both his trine mates were watching an interface scene... He cursed at Skywarp mentally for bringing them here into this old rotting control room... If only the whole vampirism did not catch on into Skywarp's audio receptors...

He understood why Starscream had warned him, Skywarp could easily get into a bad situation where he was alone with a hungry Megatron but why did this have to happen? He was tempted just to leave but he was worried that Skywarp might still do something stupid yet.

"It's goin' in...!" Skywarp exclaimed but then dropped his jaw. "...Jeez, I never would imagine ol' Megsters would be _that_ **big.**.." The purple Seeker pouted, crossing his arms, looking as if he were put to shame.

Starscream smirked at Skywarp's pout but even he had to admit that Megatron's equipment was... Rather impressive. Then he mentally smacked himself and exclaimed. "Why are we still watching this?"

"Good question," Thundercracker muttered as Skywarp appeared to bounce up and down with excitement.

“I don't believe this," Skywarp said, leering at the screen.

"Then lets shut off that control panel and lets get back to our quarters, Skywarp," Thundercracker finally managed to say. "I think we've spent enough time in here..."

"What but it's getting good," Skywarp complained as the Femme gasped and cried out as Megatron thrust repeatedly into her.

"Warp, if we don't leave now, you'll giggle every time we see Megatron and he'll end up asking why. Do you want him knowing that we've been _watching_ him interface?" Thundercracker demanded.

"Okay, okay!" Skywarp holding out his hands in defeat as he shuts off the control panel. "There, it's off. Now come over here so I can grab onto you and Starscream and I'll take us back to our quarters."

"Right," Starscream and Thundercracker said as they allowed Skywarp to take hold of them and they were warped away. Meanwhile, the young Femme was screaming again but this time it was with ecstasy. Megatron growled with pleasure, he'd started slow to break her seal but had now picked up the pace.

His whole body was giving off a powerful scent that just made her even more aroused.

The Femme groaned for more, being completely drawn by the powerful scent Megatron is giving off.

"Please," she begged, writhing as his swollen Spike impaled her again and again. "I want..."

"Yes, my dear?" He asked with a smirk as he kissed her neck, resisting the urge to take a bite. He was full and enjoying this too much to bite her.

"More," she said pleadingly. "I want... More... M-Master."

"Your wish is my pleasure," He whispered triumphantly into her audio. "You shall have more, much more."

"Mmm," She moaned, closing her optics as he sucked and kissed her neck, never biting.

"My delicious Femme," He chuckled, he had no idea being a vampire could be so good. She had no ability to protest his actions, she had totally forgotten.

He idly wondered what would happen when she came to her senses, but didn't currently care. As long as she continued to want it, he would give it to her.

Finally, he felt his overload approaching, building until he climaxed. With great satisfaction, he pumped his load into the formerly virgin Femme, his whole being brimming with smugness.

"How did you like your first time?" he asked tenderly.

"Mmmmhhh... Amazing..." The Femme managed to gasp out, she had enjoyed their little event very, very much.

"Excellent," He said with a smirk, stroking her cheek. "You performed very well, my dear."

She said nothing but fell into a deep slumber as soon as Megatron removed himself out of her carefully, the interface had greatly worn her out. It was likely she would be back to her normal original frightened self once she awakened again.

A shame but hopefully she would retain memories of enjoying it. At least he had not bitten her, then she probably wouldn't have recovered properly. He wasn't sure if he should keep them or let them go, he could decide later.

For now, he decided what else could he do in his free time before deciding to recharge. He left the Femme's cell, shutting it behind him after he had gotten himself out. _'Hmmm... What shall I do next...'_ The Decepticon Leader thought silently.

Knowing everyone else would either be in recharge or elsewhere, he decided to head to his quarters... A small cube of high grade hadn't seemed to hurt much, it had been some time since he'd enjoy a cube to himself peacefully.

He wondered how High Grade would affect him, now seemed as good a time as any to try. Hopefully, he could still enjoy the taste if nothing else. Arriving at this quarters, he poured himself a cube and took a sip.

"Mmm..." He softly purred, letting the taste swirl about in his mouth, still delicious as ever. _'It feels like it's missing... Something, perhaps...'_ He thought to himself, nonetheless continued to sip his cube.

What could he add to it? Why would it be different now, unless it was because there was no life force in it. Would a vial of life force give it that extra something. He smirked as he continued sipping, yes, that sounded good.

After enjoying his cube, he decided to attempt to see himself in the reflection... Wondering if he really cannot see himself anymore...

As he stood before his own mirror, there was nothing as he frowned, he rarely used his mirror but if he could have the chance, he'd want to see what differences would he really be as a vampire lord. Turning away, he heads towards his berth.

He supposed it didn't really matter but it was something of an annoyance. Perhaps he could have his picture taken and then he could examine the image. At least he'd had a good frag, he'd recharge well tonight.

..............

Skywarp was well off in the corner, seeming to be in shame as he was crouched down in said motion, seeming to mutter to himself silently. Thundercracker and Starscream only looking at him a bit dumbfounded... He sure did not take things too well afterwards when things went a bit far.

"What's your problem?" Starscream demanded in annoyance, grumpily wondering if Megatron was finished with that Femme or not.

Why had he watched, he really could have done without those mental images.

"It's his fault for teleporting us to the control panel in the first place... Certainly yourself as well, Starscream, for mentioning it," Thundercracker replied calmly, surely annoyed as he walked towards his room.

"I had to say something so that he wouldn't do something stupid," Starscream said. "Consider yourself lucky that I bothered to warn you, next time I shall allow you to walk straight into his clutches."

"Megatron may be able to get us... But consider Skywarp the more lucky one... He's probably the only bot in the Decepticons who can avoid his wrath, long as he doesn't grab a hold of him," Thundercracker pointed out before shutting his door.

Skywarp, smirking to himself, began teleporting and reappearing in front of Starscream. "So, whaddya think we should say or should we keep our mouths shut about boss man being a cybertronian vampire, huh huh huh?"

"We're not saying anything unless the situation gets out of hand," Starscream growled. "And that's an order Skywarp, you will not spread the fact he was feeding and interfacing with Autobot prisoners."

Skywarp gave an innocent grin. "Very well, 'Screamer!" This time teleporting and reappearing near his room door. "Got boring work again, I hope I can take some time off or sneak off to fly a bit," He added with a yawn, entering his room, slowly closing with a shut.

"Idiot," Starscream muttered, pondering how things might change. Clearly, Megatron would need a steady supply of victims otherwise he'd use his own soldiers and Starscream did not relish that idea at all. He wondered what Optimus Prime would do when he found out about this, try to prevent prisoners being used in such a way probably.

_ 'I will ** not ** allow myself to be a part of his feeding...' _ Starscream thought to himself, expressing disgust as he retreated into his room, he could do with a short recharge, hopefully if his processor wouldn't be too clogged with what occurred...


End file.
